Five Nights At Freddy's: The Ride
"I've always felt that Five Nights at Freddy's would make an amazing dark ride, and Sally is the perfect company to make that happen!" ''- Scott 'Five Nights At Freddy's: The Ride 'is a upcoming horror ride attraction created by Sally Corporation. It was first revealed to be in development November 23, 2016 by an official post on the Sally website. Official Description ''We are a group of 6 security guards in charge of patrolling the Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza restaurant. During our shift, we find that we are being stalked by a number of deadly animatronics roaming the building. Our mission is to defend ourselves against the animatronics and try to stay alive until 6 AM in the morning. Our only weapons are our flashlights (which scare the robots away) and buttons on the dashboard of the ride vehicle that give us the ability to shut doors. We are always made aware of the risk of either running low on battery power in our flashlights and having to conserve power so we can operate the doors. Sometimes your team survives ‘till morning, sometimes they get you! Official Statements November 23th 2016 New Dark Ride Concept based on the Wildly Popular Video Game FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S Jacksonville, FL: Sally Corporation, The Dark Ride Specialists, recently introduced an all new interactive dark ride concept themed to one of the world’s hottest IP’s at the International Amusement Parks and Attraction’s Expo held in Orlando, FL Nov. 15-18. “Five Nights at Freddy’s” is a wildly popular series of intense thriller video games designed by Scott Cawthon. First released in 2014, it quickly rose to the top of iOS and Android app stores and now has over 10 million paid downloads worldwide and over 16 billion YouTube views. It is also currently one of the top selling entertainment brands in retail and toy distribution and has a novel on the New York Times Best Sellers list. Like the game, this interactive dark ride centers on a fictional pizza restaurant called “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza”, where the riders must act as night security guards. Their mission is to defend themselves from the malfunctioning animatronic animal characters that roam the restaurant at night and try to stay alive until 6am. Their only weapons are flashlights (which scare the robots away) and the ability to shut doors. Sometimes your team survives ‘till morning, sometimes they don’t! (That’s right – there are multiple endings to this frightfully fun dark ride!) Five Nights At Freddy’s – The Ride is designed to be a real-time, multi-player version of the popular video game, “Five Nights at Freddy’s”. This dark ride mixes gaming, animatronics, large scale video projection, special effects, and immersive sets and scenery. Fans will feel as if they have stepped inside a life-size version of their favorite video game as custom ride vehicles take them through a variety of scenes, both virtual and practical. "I've always felt that Five Nights at Freddy's would make an amazing dark ride, and Sally is the perfect company to make that happen!" says Scott Cawthon, creator of “Five Nights At Freddy’s”. “Sally has a long history of working with well-known brands and intellectual properties. Our experience with Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, and LEGO have taught us how to work with major licensors, which has saved our clients many headaches. Now we’re working with bigger names than ever – AMC, DC Comics, and now the incredibly popular Five Nights At Freddy’s -- we’re able to bring these brands to life in ways that has never been done before.” says Sally’s marketing director, Lauren Wood Weaver. “Turning brands into blockbuster attractions has been our specialty for many years and we can’t wait to do the same with Five Night’s At Freddy’s – The Ride!” Gallery FNAF The Ride.png|The Ride's icon on the official Sally Corporation website Concept Art FNAF-Facade-for-web.jpg|Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Load-Station-FNAF-with-copyright-940x608.jpg|Wiliam letting the patrons/guards in for the night-shift. 5984b1c41b580f0001a61845_Money Shot 4.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy attacking the patrons. Pirates-Cove-Scene-for-web.jpg|Foxy jumpscaring the patrons. 5984b15c91d39600015ed1bd_Spring Trap SMALL.jpg|Springtrap throwing pizza onto patrons. 5984b0cb1b580f0001a61837_Ball Pit NEW-small.jpg|Withered Bonnie jumping out of a ballpit. 5984b0fa408b320001666bec_Arcade.jpg|Marionette jumping out of a arcade cabinet. IAAPA 2016 FNAF-at-IAAPA-1-1-940x1253.jpg|Foxy Animatronic used at IAAPA 2016. Source http://sallycorp.com/post/sally-corporation-debuts-five-nights-at-freddys-the-ride http://sallycorp.com/dark-rides/five-nights-at-freddys Category:Attractions